


监狱paro的两节车厢

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28





	监狱paro的两节车厢

（一）

这是个自成一体的城市，囚犯们痛恨其为地狱，又不禁戏谑其为天堂。

它有它的一套规矩，无论你在外面的世界怎么无法无天，是诈骗犯、杀人犯、盗窃犯还是放火犯，只要穿上囚服被扔进这里，就只能忘掉外面的法治社会而适应这新的一套丛林法则。毕竟罪名在这里只能成为谈资，而无法代表身份的高低——除了强奸犯。

卫宫进来的时候，大家都在猜测他入狱的罪名。

罪犯们看他健壮的体格猜测他可能是落马的黑帮成员，看他手上使用枪械的硬茧猜测他可能是狡猾的军火商人，看他勾人的相貌和身材又觉得他可能是强奸犯。

罪犯们在暗地里躁动——如果是最后这个那可棒极了。

监狱里罪犯们可能会惊叹于你成功诈骗的金额，恐惧你的杀人数量，却人人都可以竖中指或是直接顶胯去羞辱一个强奸犯。对，连弱小得只能成为别的囚犯的母狗的人，都有胆量去鄙视一个强奸犯。一个强奸犯的入狱简直就是跟一众饥渴的犯人宣布：你们的充气娃娃送达了，排好顺序好好使用。

一双双眼睛盯着这个身材高大的男人，看他囚服上没有扣上的两颗纽扣——监狱里出卖身体寻求庇护的公共母狗的标志。他们当然知道那可能只是新人的无知，但他们看着他衣领处露出的硬朗锁骨，十分不介意这么误会下去。

别有用心的囚犯已经率先上前搭讪，试图从他嘴中撬出点什么。

然而他们已经没机会了。

狂王，这监狱里的老大已经对卫宫出手了——就在专属于狂王的淋浴单间，当晚便传来了黏腻的浪叫声和肉体碰撞声。

没有任何帘子的大型淋浴间只有雾气这一层聊以胜无的遮羞布，犯人们乐于在短短的淋浴时间里比比谁的大鸟更加雄伟，或是在别人打炮时在旁边起哄。只有狂王那个姑且有堵墙隔出的单间他们不敢看也不敢听着打炮。

莲蓬头撒下的哗哗水声中，两个男人的喘息声和睾丸拍到臀部的声音尤为清晰。罪犯们只要稍微转个身，就能看到狂王抱起卫宫，掰开他的双腿甚至把膝盖也压在了墙上，操进那今天就被一个监狱的罪犯肖想的屁股，力道大得简直要把卫宫操进墙壁。

以前只是看到狂王那根东西就有一堆动机各异的母狗掰开自己的屁股，还没见哪只母狗的洞尝过那名器。

现在他们见着了。

那个打开双腿的深色皮肤的男人——他自己的鸡巴就足够操得女人淫水四溅——用屁股吃进分量十足的肉棒，令人怀疑他那肌肉紧致的腹内的内脏是否都被顶得挤压在一起，精瘦的腰又是否被肉棒给撑宽了少许。

罪犯们原本以为他不苟言笑，还想着也许能玩一些羞辱的手段。但没想到这个男人毫不压制自己的声音，痛了就骂，爽了就叫。嫌狂王操的角度不对会扯着狂王的辫子直说，嫌操得不够深干脆都懒得去组织语言，膝盖往狂王腰上一夹小腿一缠，自己都倒吸一口气地完全吃进至根部，也不管之后狂王动得顺不顺利。

狂王也不得不重新拉开固定卫宫那有力的双腿，用更快的速度在那肉穴里鞭挞，肉体拍打的声音像打桩机似的令人惊叹，操得卫宫像是发情期的猫般烦人又黏腻地乱叫。

只是碰巧这个时间点来洗澡的罪犯们恨不得自己没有耳朵。为了自己的生命安全，他们以最快的速度洗干净自己，赶在自己的老二被这骚得不行的浪叫激起反应之前离开了淋浴间。

后来他们私底下倒是各自将自己短时间的见闻拼凑在一起组成了整个完整的过程，有人看到了卫宫被狂王拉去单间，大部分人只看到了中途他们激烈的性事，只有唯一的一个人有幸目睹了最后一幕——狂王拔出自己的肉棒，上面沾着的透明半透明的液体很快就被水冲走。而卫宫累得靠墙坐在地上，屁股的洞还露出被操熟的嫩红色。

不管卫宫的罪名是什么，他只要被狂王操了一次——对，仅仅只是操一次，只是狂王的母狗的预备役或是只是狂王的一时兴起，他都已经是其他罪犯不能够轻易出手的身份了。

但依旧有人动着歪脑子，对他们来说，“被狂王操过”也是一个刺激他们想要偷腥的点。

也不是没有其他人的母狗私底下会偷偷赚些外快的情况，比如洗衣间里一次无人知晓的口活，换来一些监狱里要有特殊渠道才能搞到的东西。

但显然卫宫并不需要这么做，罪犯们注定无疾而终，“狂王的母狗”这一身份几乎就代表着他拥有了监狱里的所有特权。他当晚就搬进了狂王的牢房，于是监狱里响起了彻夜的浪叫。狱警不会去忍耐犯人的鼾声，却对狂王房间里的孟浪视若不见——方才便说了，狂王的特权，连狱警都被他收买了。

这么火热四射的夜晚，比枯燥的夜晚更折磨人。

第二天，特权阶级的两人连早晨的报道都没到，还翘掉了早上的劳作时间，直到午饭的时候才大发慈悲地露脸。

若不是经历了那折磨人的一夜，谁也不会想到这个恢复到不苟言笑却浑身散发着被好好滋润过的气息的冷漠男人，在床上居然是那么放得开的婊子。

狂王若无其事地捏他的臀瓣，被卫宫同样自然地拍开，动作间衣领处露出了狼藉清晰的齿印和吻痕——卫宫居然还是没有扣两颗纽扣。

罪犯们暗暗咽了口唾沫，然而狂王此时扫了周围一圈，那些蠢蠢欲动的心彻底地冷却下来了。

那是狂王的母狗，没有人敢动。

（二）

这个监狱里有许多的帮派，进到这里来的新人们最先要做的事，就是加入一个帮派寻求庇护。至于入会条件是什么，那一般是看老大的心情，让你去打一架或是让你撅起屁股给操一次都有可能。只要你入了帮派，别的人对你出手前起码也会掂量掂量。

在这么多帮派里，狂王的帮派是最特别的。

严格来说他并没有拥有帮派，就更谈不上老大了，但他在这个监狱里的地位是最高的。在他刚入狱的时候，没有加入任何帮派的行为在任何一个老大看来是十足的挑衅，而狂王用他的拳头告诉了他们什么叫做绝对的力量。

在狂王连监狱里的硬通货的渠道也掌握了之后，来自其他帮派的报复性的骚扰也彻底灭绝了，更别提他之后连狱警也收买了。有很多蠢蠢欲动想要投靠狂王的人，但他们即使展现了身经百战的拳头或是技术高超的屁股，都没能让狂王分他们一个目光。

直到卫宫入狱。

没有人能料到狂王居然会出手，而且出手如此迅速且毫无顾忌。

以老大们看人的眼光，一旦让这个男人成长起来，不说一方霸主至少也是一员虎将。但天知道狂王到底是用了拳头还是糖果，或只是单纯是用他下面那根可怕的老二，就把这个男人操成了屁股随时能吃进狂王老二的母狗。

那些隐蔽的、监控器甚少注意到的角落，公共母狗们最爱的交易场所和毒品流入的源头，他们在那些地方做爱——也许应该换一个与这石之海相符的词语：泄欲。

把那个高大的、肌肉紧实得一看就能用后面夹得很紧的男人压在楼梯后，狂王扯开卫宫的裤子就扶着自己老二往他屁股塞。

“你是随时随地都能发情的狗吗！？”卫宫反手掐住狂王的手腕，吃痛地深呼吸。

“操母狗不是正好吗？”狂王重重拍在他臀瓣上，用力将卫宫的屁股往两边掰开到极致，穴口都被拉扯成了泛红的扁平的一条线。

狂王用那根东西顶着入口。

“不快点解决的话，自由活动时间就到了。”

卫宫切了一声，原本抓着狂王手腕的手吃痛着去扶准狂王的老二，配合着狂王顶进来的动作大口地呼吸。在这个阴暗的小角落，他连自己撑着墙壁的手都看得不甚清晰，被剥夺了视线的卫宫注意力全在下身被强势进犯的感觉。

本来就是狂王的一时兴起，为了让自己好受点，跟不上节奏的卫宫粗暴地撸动自己毫无反应的性器，好让涌起的性欲冲淡被强上的痛。他自己还要时不时调整一下姿势，好保证狂王是蹭着他的前列腺进来的。卫宫好笑地想着，自己应该庆幸昨晚的荒淫，起码自己的身体还记得这根老二的形状。

狂王的耻骨处已经碰到了他的屁股，整根东西都塞进来了。扩张不充分就硬来的后果，能全部吃入已经是极限，怕是狂王自己都感觉紧到发疼吧。虽然还没有到它最兴奋的尺寸，但往前撞依旧能撞得他内脏翻腾，往后退还能扯出肠肉。让卫宫想起昨晚的疯狂，他被这根东西打开身体撬开内里，在他自己也半放纵的前提下狼狈地多次高潮。

卫宫忍无可忍地发出低吼，像被倒刺勾住的无法逃脱的母猫，痛和爽各自掺半，等待着撕裂或是快活的下一刻。狂王动了起来，频率如他所说的尽快解决，操人的力道让卫宫觉得自己的肠道总有一天会被他捅穿，而他保证狂王会更加兴奋地往他体内射精。

——该死，射精。

“喂！你、唔啊……你这疯狗，给我往下蹭一点、对……啊啊，就那里……操、我要说的是——唔啊！”

狂王掐着他的屁股发狠地往里操，卫宫被他操得叫得越大声越说不出话他就越兴奋，他还嫌这样的动作不方便，把自己抽了出来快手扒掉了卫宫的裤子。

塞满身体的东西被整根拔出，卫宫一瞬间倒吸了一口冷气，不自在缩紧穴口的举动被狂王扒裤子的动作打乱，然后在卫宫觉得黏腻的穴口开始发痒的下一刻，狂王抬起卫宫一边的腿把那根涂满了肠液的肉棒又塞了回去，因为已经润滑得当而一口气被整根吃进去。

“吃得很顺利啊。”狂王吐了口热气，咬在了卫宫还残留着牙印的后肩上。恩赐意味地小幅度温柔地滑动几下，嘉奖那温顺臣服的肠肉般，最后的怜悯过后便是更为暴力的镇压支配。

“你这发情期的狗！你哈啊……别、一会儿唔，别给我射里面。”

“今天离开房间时没带套。”

卫宫放弃继续对话，被射一肚子而且很可能要含着度过下午的自由活动时间直到晚上才有机会弄出来的是又不是狂王这家伙，他当然站着说话不腰疼。只能祈祷在晚上前，或者直接就是在下午再被狂王上一次，能把那些在他肠子内找不到卵子的精液都给抠出去。

卫宫保证，今晚在有洗手台和有套子的牢房里，他一定要把狂王给榨干。最好能榨得连射出来的精液都是透明的，让这蠢狗的发情期提前结束，省得在白天还要费另外的功夫去应付狂王那蓬勃的欲望。

前端突然被狂王捏住，本来只剩单脚支撑的卫宫浑身都抖得厉害，整个人的重心都像是压在了狂王的老二上，被狂王用那根东西串起来似的。

“你在想什么？”

“唔……哈、在想我们的、哈啊……狂王大人，在这个地方、唔……操过多少条母狗。”

“感到光荣吧，你是我唯一的母狗。”

“哈啊……也是，昨晚你、你射进来的东西比啊唔……比禁欲了、一辈子的主教老头子还浓。”

狂王松开卫宫的前端，掰过他的脑袋对着他的唇又咬又舔，拉着银丝在吮吸卫宫的耳垂，和他们碰撞的下体发出的激烈水声混杂在一起。

“听起来你好像很喜欢喝浓一点的？”

就在最后冲刺，操得卫宫连反驳的话都说不出口的最后一刻，狂王将自己埋到最深抖腰射了出来。

“那就一滴不剩地喝下去吧。”

卫宫靠着墙平缓呼吸，现在他有一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是狂王终于完事了，坏消息是他靠着后面就去了，高潮时咬紧的肠肉总有撩拨狂王的嫌疑。

晚上还行，现在还是免了。

让那根软下来也分量十足的肉滑出自己身体，卫宫尝试夹紧被撑得发疼的穴口，狂王见状满意地一巴掌拍在他一边臀瓣上，激得卫宫差点膝盖一软跪了下去。

“自由活动时间，球场旁的树后，自己来。”狂王以虚掐脖子的姿势掰过卫宫的脑袋，舔着他的嘴角宣布道。内容正如卫宫所料，下午新一轮的交易。

“精力旺盛的年轻人。”

——晚上不榨干他不行了。

TBC?


End file.
